filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim im Lande der Sowjets
Tim im Lande der Sowjets (franz. Originaltitel: Tintin au pays des Soviets) ist das eigentlich erste Comicalbum aus der Reihe Tim und Struppi des belgischen Zeichners Hergé, welches zunächst von 1929 bis 1930 als wöchentliche Fortsetzungsgeschichte in der Zeitschrift Le Petit Vingtième erschien. Handlung Der junge Brüsseler Reporter Tim fährt mit seinem Hund Struppi im Zug nach Moskau, um von dort zu berichten. Doch während der Zugfahrt wird er das Opfer eines sowjetischen Geheimpolizisten, der ihn als einen Angehörigen des Bürgertums betrachtet. Dieser zündet eine Bombe, durch die das Abteil, in dem sich Tim befindet, weggesprengt wird. Tim überlebt, wird jedoch von der Berliner Polizei für das Attentat verantwortlich gemacht. In seiner zerfetzten Kleidung gelingt es ihm, der deutschen Polizei zu entkommen und er gelangt mit einem Zug in die Sowjetunion, wo der sowjetische Geheimpolizist erneut auf ihn aufmerksam wird und die örtliche Administration auf ihn ansetzt. Tim erkennt bei seiner Reise durchs Land, dass die sowjetische Wirtschaft nicht funktioniert, freie Wahlen nicht stattfinden und Repressionen der Kommunisten die Tagesordnung bestimmen. Mittels eines Flugzeugs entkommt Tim nach Berlin, wo er eine Verschwörung des sowjetischen Geheimdienstes, alle europäischen Hauptstädte mittels Dynamit wegzubomben, aufdeckt und der Berliner Polizei meldet. Tim ist nun rehabilitiert und reist sodann mit dem Zug heim nach Brüssel, wo eine große Menschenmenge schon auf ihn wartet und ihn feiert. Hintergrund In Tim im Lande der Sowjets wird der Kommunismus in humoristischer Weise stark kritisiert. Aufgrund des Erfolges seiner neuen Abenteuergeschichte zeichnete Hergé nach Tim im Lande der Sowjets weitere Tim und Struppi-Comics, beginnend mit Tim im Kongo, der später als Band 1 veröffentlicht wurde und den er im Gegensatz zum eigentlichen ersten Abenteuer nachkolorierte. Tim im Lande der Sowjets wurde über Jahre kaum nachgedruckt, da Hergé den ersten Comic als „Jugendsünde“ bezeichnete. Nachdem es jedoch vermehrt zu Raubdrucken kam, erlaubte er 1973 erstmals einen offiziellen Nachdruck.Thompson, Harry: Tintin: Hergé and his Creation. London: Hodder and Stoughton. 1991, Seite 30 ff. sowie Tintin au pays des Soviets (Offizielle französische Seite zu Tim und Struppi und dem entsprechenden Band) Doch erst seit den achtziger Jahren wurde die Geschichte wieder regelmäßig nachgedruckt und als Band 0 in der Albennummerierung aufgenommen.Der deutsche Band Tim und Struppi im Lande der Sowjets wurde vom Carlsen-Verlag unter anderem 1988, 1989, 1996 und 2005 nachgedruckt. Das trostlose Bild, das Hergé von der Sowjetunion zeichnet, ist zwar teilweise übertrieben, trifft es aber im großen und ganzen nicht schlecht. Ein Bericht von Malcolm Muggeridge im März 1933 von einer Reise durch die Sowjetunion zeigt beispielsweise auch die Misshandlung von Bauern. Hergés praktisch einzige Quelle über die Zustände in der Sowjetunion war das Buch Moscou sans Voiles (Moskau ohne Schleier) des belgischen Konsuln Joseph Douillet, das aber sehr antikommunistisch-tendenziös war, aus dem Jahr 1928. Ganze Passagen wurden davon direkt in den Comic übernommen, etwa die Wahlszene auf Seite 35: Es ist eine Abbildung von einer Volksversammlung zu sehen. Der Vorsitzende sagt, es würden drei Listen vorliegen. Die erste sei diejenige der KPdSU. Die Frage, ob jemand gegen diese Liste sei, stellt er dann mit vorgehaltener Pistole. Da sich – natürlich – niemand meldet, ist sie gewählt. Später sollte es geradezu zu einem Markenzeichen Hergés werden, dass er sehr akribisch auf die Präzision der von ihm dargestellten Orte und Kulturen achtete. Im Lande der Sowjets wurde weder nachkoloriert noch nach- oder umgezeichnet wie es bei den meisten späteren Bänden der Fall war. Daher erkennt man im Band auch die zeichnerische Entwicklung Tims (und seines Schöpfers) deutlich. Während Tim am Anfang des Bandes noch in sehr groben Zügen gezeichnet wurde, nähern sich seine Züge gegen Ende des Bandes jenen der späteren Werke Hergés an. Eine Rolle hat dabei auch gespielt, dass Tim im Lande der Sowjets unter großem Zeitdruck entstand, denn Hergé brauchte für Le Petit Vingtième schnell eine Nachfolgegeschichte zu Les aventures de Flup, Nénesse, Poussette et Cochonnet. Hergé hatte noch nicht einmal ein Skript für die Geschichte, sondern entwickelte sie von Woche zu Woche weiter. Zeichnerisch zeigen sich dennoch einige der späteren Stärken Hergés bereits in diesem Werk: So werden etwa die Fluchtfahrzeuge, die Tim benützt, detailliert den realen Vorbildern nachgezeichnet. Dabei gelingt ihm auch eine sehr lebendig wirkende Darstellung der Geschwindigkeit. Im Lande der Sowjets war vom Erzählstil her für Europa eine Revolution, denn bisher hatte man Zeichnungen zur Illustration einer Geschichte verwendet (vergleiche Max und Moritz von Wilhelm Busch), nun wurden erstmals durchgehend Sprechblasen eingesetzt. Als allererstes in Europa hatte diese Technik nur Alain Saint-Ogan in seinem Comic Zig et Puce 1925 angewendet. 1931 trafen sich die beiden Comiczeichner in Paris, denn Hergé ersuchte um Saint-Ogans Rat. Sie blieben ihr Leben lang enge Freunde. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Abenteuern ist die Geschichte bisher nicht als Hörspiel, auch nicht in anderen Sprachen, oder als Film adaptiert worden. Fußnoten Literatur * * Weblinks * Tintin in the Land of the Soviets auf tintinologist.org (englisch) Kategorie:Tim-und-Struppi-Album